


Something to Wear

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kazahana needs something to wear.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Something to Wear

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'wear'

"What are you going to wear?" Loretta asked as she watched Kazahana dig through her footlocker of clothing. She smiled at the glare that Kazahana gave her and then reached for her drink, waiting. Five minutes and a couple dozen outfits later, the request finally came.

"I need something to wear."

"Well, I know what I'd wear, if I'd been asked to dinner..." Loretta trailed off, smiling. She wasn't at all upset that ND HE had invited Kazahana out; it had taken him nearly ten years after all, but...

She thought for a moment. And would find Kazahana the opposite.


End file.
